The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs.
For example, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography has been utilized to support critical dimension (CD) requirements of smaller devices. EUV lithography employs scanners using radiation in the EUV region, having a wavelength of about 1-100 nm. Some EUV scanners provide 4× reduction projection printing onto a resist film coated on a substrate, similar to some optical scanners, except that the EUV scanners use reflective rather than refractive optics. EUV lithography has imposed a complex set of requirements upon the resist film. Many variations of EUV photoresist have been explored, among which polyhydroxystyrene (PHS) resist exhibits very desirable properties for EUV lithography. However, there are various issues associated with developing the PHS resist in present negative tone developers, which cause resist film loss, increased line edge roughness (LER), increased line width roughness (LWR), and pattern deformation. It is desired to have a photoresist and a method using the photoresist that have improvements in this area.